Cancer Research Career Enhancement & Related Activities ABSTRACT The SKCC has a longstanding history in cancer education and training since inception in 1991. The Associate Director for Education, Jeffrey Benovic, PhD, and doctoral program leaders drive SKCC education activities with the support of SKCC-funded education coordinators under Dr. Benovic?s direction and oversight by the SKCC Training Committee. The overall goal of SKCC efforts is to create an integrated and innovative cancer research career enhancement program, which focuses on creating a pipeline of activities to develop the next generation of cancer researchers, and to provide career training and mentorship to those that are beginning their careers in cancer research. Specific programmatic activities are formulated around groups including underrepresented minority high school and undergraduate students, pre-doctoral and postdoctoral trainees, researchers, and clinicians. Development of these individuals enhances the depth, breadth, and impact of SKCC programs and fosters a well-defined, cohesive pipeline for cancer center member development. Current cancer-relevant activities include pre-doctoral and postdoctoral training, cross-training in cancer research, clinical research conferences, cancer focused seminar series, diversity training, career development activities, and extensive education and training activities within all SKCC Programs and Shared Resources. SKCC early career investigators also benefit from significant institutional support for cancer education and training activities and a large number of grants that support over 50 SKCC trainees. Development of a robust cancer research career development training pipeline, mentored development of junior faculty, and ongoing education and training of cancer researchers across the research spectrum is a fundamental goal of SKCC and consortium partners. We have identified and begun to implement several new initiatives to address underdeveloped areas and build strength in areas based on a review of progress against goals. These mechanisms include: 1) Cancer Research Data Club; 2) Trainee-only seminar series; 3) Quarterly workshop for trainees; 4) Annual Education Retreat; and 5) Funding opportunities for travel to cancer-focused meetings.